Nightmares of the Deep
by HauntedLove22
Summary: When an undead pirate kidnapped Finn, Marceline and Jake set off to find him. Along the way, both learn that the undead pirate had lost his love in a shipwreck and hopes to bring her back to life with Finn's life. So now, both have to overcome the nightmares of the deep and piece up a love story together. Finnceline.
1. Chapter 1: Can we dance?

**A/N: To those who have read The Lion and the Rose:**

_I am super sorry for deleting it! I just ran out inspiration because it was a raw idea. I hope this story makes up for it!_

**To those who just randomly clicked on this story:**

_Thank you for choosing to read this! I hope you will enjoy this._

**I would also like to ask for some constructive criticism please!**

**Disclaimer: **I own adventure time like I own the moon. And the song is owned by Britney Spears. It is "Oh la la" go search it if you want. ^-^

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Can we dance?**_

* * *

It was a bright day in all of Ooo. Why? It is Finn the hero's eighteenth birthday. He is of marrying age and all the princesses' wants him as their husband. And King. Oh yes, he would make a great king – possibly the greatest. But Finn didn't want anyone. Not PB, not FP – no one. He had moved on from his crushing on other girls and had grown to love adventuring even more. To him, girls were and are just girls. No more, no less – it wasn't that he found other girls indecent, he just wasn't interested. He didn't want to actually be involved in a relationship. For him, a relationship would be more complicated than finding the hideout of the Lich. But the Lich had already been defeated – he had been killed by Finn, Jake and Marceline three years ago. But that's another story.

Marceline opened her eyes and sat up from bed. She yawned and stretched her arms out and scratched her back. Sighing, Marceline floated over to her bathroom, took her clothes off, turned on the shower and took a bath. After washing up her hair and body, she took her towel from its rack next to the shower and wrapped herself in it as she took her hair dryer and started drying her hair. When her hair was dry, she put on a black tank top with the words 'bite me' written on it with red ink, blue skinny jeans and her newly polished red rocker boots. Tying her hair in a loose pony tail, she floated down to her front door, took her umbrella and flew over to a certain hero's tree house.

Upon arriving, she knocked on the wooden door and Jake opened it.

"Hey Marceline!" he exclaimed. He had warmed up to the vampire since they defeated the Lich. It was either he lost his fear of vampires or he just wasn't afraid of her anymore.

"Come in, Finn is still sleeping," Jake said, gesturing for her to come in.

Marceline stepped in and Jake closed the door.

"Jake! Oh, hey Marcie," a rather rattled Finn went down the ladder of the tree house.

"Hey there hero," Marceline greeted – a slight hiss in her voice.

"Heh, hey there too," Finn answered nonchalantly. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some cupcakes for breakfast.

"So, hero, how do you want to spend your day?" Marceline asked Finn.

"Actually, Peebles is throwing a masquerade for my birthday," Finn shrugged.

"Yeah, you should totally come to the party Marcie!" Jake added enthusiastically.

Marceline snorted, "Now why would I come to a 'pretty pink party'?"

"You can mess with PB if you want," Finn and Jake said together.

"Hmm," Marceline thought for a moment. "Do I get to chuck black ink at her?"

"Anything," both brothers said together again, thus resulting into a 'jinx' and an 'I said it first' fight between the two.

After they quieted down, Marceline agreed, "Done."

"Yes!" both brothers appeared each other.

"But," Marceline said.

"No!" Finn and Jake whined.

"Cut it out weenies, I was joking," Marceline burst out laughing.

"Oh laugh all you want Marcie," Finn rolled his eyes as Jake smiled.

* * *

Later that night, the PB's castle was packed with guests – and they were all flirting with Finn – well, everyone except the men and Marceline. Finn had a look of discomfort as girls swarmed him, trying to kiss him, hug him, but he had managed to dodge the attempts. At least; he was _not _in the mood for girls right now.

Hiding under the punch table, he finally let out the breath he was holding. Every girl that flirted with him – and I really mean _every _girl – wore a strong smelling perfume. And it gave him a headache just breathing it. So, he resorted to holding his breath. And that almost – _almost _– killed him. _Geez, those girls need to stop wearing perfume_, the hero thought.

"Why are we hiding under here?" a voice whispered behind him.

He jumped, but then he saw that it was only Marceline. At least she didn't wear perfume.

"Getting away from all those crazy women," Finn breathed.

"Really Finn – that's how you're going to deal with them? You should go to them and just say, 'I hate you' and then you're going to be happy – go – lucky again!" the vampire laughed.

"Hey, Marcie, you're actually right," Finn smiled and crawled out the table.

Marceline looked at him shocked, then shaking her head; she crawled out after him and yelled, "Finn, I was joking!"

But Finn had already started telling off girls.

"Oh man…I'm in trouble…wait…this is turning out to be quite fun!" Marceline mumbled to herself as she watched Finn tell of girl after girl; every woman there was now either fuming, sad or both.

The last girl he had to tell off was Bonnibel, and she didn't take it quite well; but, eh, every girl didn't. She had yelled, "Finn, I have loved you since you had defeated the Lich; since you saved me from his grasp! And this is how you repay me? I thought you loved me!" and Finn just shrugged. Bonnie then slapped him hard and walked away. And Marceline chose that precise moment to chuck a bottle of black ink at the pink princess.

"Marceline!" the princess yelled. The vampire just shot the princess an innocent look. Mumbling, Princess Bubblegum walked off, calling for some servants to help her.

Finn hung his head down low as everyone stared at him and Marceline.

"That was a bad move, Finn," Marceline said, floating down toward him, still laughing at her prank and ignoring the stares that were shot their direction.

"Yeah…" Finn murmured; his head sank down even more. He couldn't bear to be the one who actually _made _the princesses' mad. He didn't mean to; Marceline's words just got to him and he let his stupidity take control.

"So, this is becoming the worst birthday ever, right?" Marceline smirked.

"Just stop," Finn said almost crying.

Marceline's smirk grew even wider (if that's even possible) and she set her feet down on the ground. She walked over to Finn, and grabbed his head to make him face her. He had grown quite taller over the years and that was the reason why she started floating whenever she was around him.

"Oh stop being such a weenie Finn," she rolled her eyes. "Can we dance?"

Finn stared at her before nodding. Smiling, the vampire snapped her fingers and her axe bass landed in her hand.

Finn's mouth hung agape.

"That's just a new trick I learned," Marceline shrugged. She started to strum random notes before she hit a beat. Then she sang.

* * *

_You don't have to look like a movie star_

_Ooh I think you're good just the way you are_

_Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?_

_You don't have to roll like a millionaire_

_Baby I would go with you anywhere_

_We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see_

_You know can't nobody get down like us_

_We don't stop 'till we get enough_

_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_

_Break it down; show me what you've got_

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_

_I see that spark flashing in your eye_

_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night_

_And spin me round just the way I like_

_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_You don't have to wear no designer clothes_

_Just as long as we're dancing on the floor_

_Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free_

_You know can't nobody get down like us_

_We don't stop 'till we get enough_

_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_

_Break it down, show me what you've got_

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_

_I see that spark flashing in your eye_

_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night_

_And spin me round just the way I like_

_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_

_I see that spark flashing in your eye_

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_

_I see that spark flashing in your eye_

_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night_

_And spin me round just the way I like_

_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

* * *

And as Marceline sang, Finn danced crazily around her. Everyone enjoyed the song too; and Marceline had no idea why she sang that. She guessed it was that feeling she was feeling with her not beating heart; but she just shook it off.

She couldn't be in love. Ash shattered her heart, even if it _was _not beating. Why would she even fall in love again?


	2. Chapter 2: The Salty Note

**A/N: SQUEAL! I have three reviews already? Thanks for all the support guys! I like you all! You've all been so nice to me! For me, every review counts.**

**To:**

**He23t ~ Thanks, and your hope just came true. :3**

**Micheal The Raconteur ~ Aw, thanks for understanding!**

**The Nephilim King Michael ~ Thanks – you felt exactly what I wanted my readers to feel. ^-^**

**So, lettuce get started! Tee hee…**

**Disclaimer: **I am a broke person who has to bring her own lunch to school every day and her dad still drives her to school. Do you really think I own Adventure Time?

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Salty Note**_

* * *

Marceline shook her ridiculous thoughts off her head. How can she love again? Her heart was nothing but a pile of ashes. She was _undead_; she couldn't possibly have a _beating _heart, could she?

"What's wrong Marcie?" Finn came up to her. "Nothing," Marceline quickly replied, "Nothing's wrong!"

"Yeah right," Finn eyed her suspiciously before going to Jake.

Marceline sighed in relief as she watched Finn go. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had for these feelings (which were probably just a figment of her imagination) deep inside her.

She mentally slapped herself.

_I don't want to ruin the friendship we have for these feelings – blah! Marceline, your being such a sap, _the vampire thought. _I just need fresh air, _she thought before quietly leaving the ballroom to be greeted by a soft breeze. She felt the wind envelope her with a sense of freedom. It reminded her of being…human again. Yes, she used to be human. She could remember the day she had been turned perfectly in her mind.

* * *

_It was a bright day and a young Marceline stepped out and into the sun._

"_Marshall, why can't you go in the sun?" she asked her twin brother – who was under the shade of a tree._

_Her brother replied with an irritated tone, "Because I'm a _vampire_. I'll burn in the sun."_

"_That's sad," Marceline sighed. Being five, she truly did not understand the world._

"_It is; even Mom thinks I'm a monster. And dad isn't always here anymore," Marshall said nonchalantly._

"_NO! Mommy loves you; she loves us both!" Marceline yelled at her brother._

"_Pft," Marshall rolled his eyes, "as if."_

_Marceline was about to storm off when Marshall Lee said those words that set her off, "At least I didn't drink both of your blood…yet."_

_She turned and walked over to her brother. She started hitting him as hard as she could while yelling, "You're so mean; you meanie, why would you want to eat Mommy?"_

_Marshall's eyes suddenly widened._

_Their mother heard a scream of pain and agony and rushed outside. But she was too late._

_You see, Marceline and her mother couldn't go near Marshall since he was a vampire and they were human. Being too close to him when he was still a child is not good. He can't control his blood craving. But when her mother had rushed out, Marshall had drained most of Marceline's blood already. She pried him of and he instead of going back to sucking Marceline's blood, he sucked his mother's blood and drained her dry. Since Marceline wasn't drained, she turned into a vampire._

_With fearful eyes, she cowered before her brother._

_He looked at her in shock and then felt his lips; fresh blood was still dripping from his fangs._

"_Marceline…" he whispered._

"_No! Get away! You killed Mommy!" Marceline cried and held her hands out; pushing her brother away when he tried to reach for her._

_Tears spilled from Marceline's eyes and Marshall couldn't bear it. He ran away from his sister, flying off in the shade of the trees that surrounded their house. And he didn't look back._

_When her father came to the house a year later, he learned what happened and left Marceline to rot. But she had survived all these years. He would visit her every once in a while but Marceline knew that her life was shattered._

_Her family was shattered._

* * *

Marceline held back the tears that threatened to pour down her eyes. But no one was looking…

She felt tears for the first time…in her _undead _life. Oh, she had cried when she was still _alive_ – when she was still _human_. But that was a long, long, _long_, time ago. For the first time, she felt the tears burning trails down her face. She wanted part of her family back. Hudson Abadeer was _not _her father anymore. He certainly didn't act like one. No, she wanted her brother back. She wanted Marshall back. He was, so far, the only family she had left – and he ran away when they were younger.

"Marshall…" Marceline pleaded to the stars. She wanted a brother – an older brother to be exact. Hey, he _was _older than her by two minutes! She wanted family. Her mother is long dead, her father abandoned her…and Marshall Lee had left because she knew he cared. She knew he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already did. She knew that he'd be there for her when she needed him – he was when they were younger, he just didn't show it that he cared. But he was always there. And now she wanted him back. She didn't care if he didn't love her in the sibling way anymore. She only wanted him to be beside her like he did when she got scared of lightning and 'the monster under my bed' who turned out to be Marshall himself doing everything. _I want you to come back, I wish for you to be my brother again._

"Marceline, what's wrong?"

Marceline jumped a bit and wiped her tears away. She turned to see a worried Finn standing behind her with open arms.

She looked at him for a bit before running straight into his arms. She spilled everything. From the day she was turned to the wish she had made. He simply nodded and stroked her hair.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

Marceline sniffled a bit before pulling away from him; tears completely gone.

"Finn…" she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows.

She punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Finn cried out it pain, rubbing his shoulder, "What did you do _that _for?"

"Don't tell anyone about what just happened," Marceline said threateningly – she pointed a finger at him for emphasis.

Finn laughed and said, "Sure."

They went back inside to see Bubblegum waiting for them in another pink dress.

"Yes Bonnibel?" Marceline asked innocently.

"I came here to talk to Finn, Marceline," the pink princess said, her head raised in a 'royal' pose. She could almost be considered 'Queen'. Bubblegum folded her hands behind her back and forced a tight smile, "But I haven't forgotten about that bottle of ink."

Marceline kept her innocent look on as she answered the princess, "What bottle of ink? Oh…_that _bottle of ink? Sorry, it slipped from my hands." A devilish gleam shone in her eyes.

"Oh really; or is this just a lie?" Bubblegum asked, raising one eyebrow.

"A lie; do you _think _that _I _would throw a _bottle of black ink _at you?" Marceline said in a shocked tone, emphasizing some words.

"Ladies, ladies," Finn interrupted their little fight.

Marceline shot the princess a steely glare and walked away, mumbling about 'stupid pink princess' and 'goody two – shoes' as she walked.

"So Finn –

But PB was cut off by a huge explosion. It rang through the ballroom and smoke filled the room. Nothing was destroyed, but a certain vampire could trace a faint smell of…evil.

Marceline quickly turned to see, as the smoke faded, that Finn was gone. In his place sat a note. It lay on the floor, waiting to be read.

Everyone stood petrified as Marceline walked to the note, not minding Bonnie as she was glued to her spot right in front of the note. The princess was too afraid to pick it up.

Marceline bent and picked up the note as Jake finally overcame his fear to come closer and ran towards Marceline.

He looked at her and said, "Come on, Marcie, read it."

"Ok," Marceline sighed and opened it. The smell of salt filled the air and a threatening green glow surrounded everyone as she read:

"_**Through the seven seas,**_

_**I won't cease,**_

_**To bring my love Elaine**_

_**To the mortal plain,**_

_**Your human friend is in my grasp,**_

_**Fear the dreadful Pirate at last."**_

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Jake asked.

Marceline just continued to stare at the note in her hands.

"Marceline; I know there's something in your mind. You know who kidnapped Finn, don't you?" Jake asked the vampire.

Marceline turned to face Jake, "The pirate…Elaine…his…their Finn's…"

"Their Finn's what?" Jake roared. He was getting impatient. His _best bro _had just been kidnapped and Marceline won't spill what she knows.

"Jake, Finn's dad was a pirate," she said.

"And…?" Jake urged for her to continue.

"Elaine was his mother," she continued.

"So what; what is it with them?" Jake asked, not getting the point she was making.

"The reason he was left as a baby is because his parents met a tragedy at sea, Jake! Their ship drowned while making a voyage from the land where the humans stayed in peace to Ooo!" Marceline yelled.

"So the so called pirate who kidnapped Finn is…?" Bubblegum asked, trying to clarify her thoughts.

"Yes, Bonnibel – the pirate who kidnapped Finn is…his father." Marceline snapped.

"But why; why would his dad come looking for him?" Jake asked.

Marceline stared at Jake, "Because, Jake, he isn't resting in peace. He wants Elaine back. And the only thing to bring her back is a human soul. And Finn is the last human. 18 years is long enough for his father to lose his mind, travel _all _of Ooo and forget about his son. Now that he has found 'the last human' he'll use Finn's soul to bring Elaine back to life. But there is a price. They are _married_, correct? And in their vows, it says, 'Till death do us part', and he is dead. He cannot be with Elaine. Elaine will then be killed, because Glob forbids this and Finn will have lost his soul!"

"So now we have to –

But Jake was cut off by Marceline.

"Yes, we'll have to sail the seven seas, beat all the masters of the seas look for the heart of the ocean which is beyond the seven seas, where the ship drowned and stop Finn's father from doing this," Marceline said.

"How do you know about all this, Marcie?" Jake asked.

Marceline looked at him with eyes full of guilt and sadness, "Because I was with them when they set sail, I was with them when they drowned. Though, I escaped from drowning when dolphins rescued me. But Finn's parents, when I asked the other dolphins to find them…they were gone. Not even a body was found."


	3. Chapter 3: Journey's Beginning

**A/N: Ok, I am **_**super ready **_**to be killed.**

***I am so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating! It's been…2 weeks? Sorry – I was caught up in personal business. Personal, so I can't tell you my excuse…ok, I will! It is in italics, so if you don't want to read the story, it's ok. Oh, and I made this chapter EXTRA, EXTRA long.**

_August 29, 2014 was a holiday. Yet, I had to go to school. Why? Have you ever heard of Intramurals? No? Well, it's simply a 'school holiday' where each group of classes will perform a dance. I, as a member of my class, had to go to school to practice the dance we will perform with other classes._

_Anyway, during break time, my friend (he is a he) brought his loom set (have you ever heard of the Rainbow Loom?) and he made a Flexafish design. He couldn't continue it, so then it became a ring. He gave it to me. Oh yes, he gave me a _ring.

_And that's not all, as he was making it, I unconsciously leaned my head on his shoulder and he didn't flinch! I was half – shocked, half – squealing on the inside. Why? Because he so happens to be my crush! I know it must be weird to have a crush on your friend. But then, that's life! I wish the best blessings to all my readers who are in a relationship! I also wish the best of luck to those who want to be in a relationship!_

***Ok, as I said above, I wish the best blessings to those in a relationship! I also wish the best of luck to those who want to be in a relationship. ^-^**

**Anyway, here's a note for you, He23t.**

_**Dear He23t,**_

_**You are truly a loyal reader, thank you for your two reviews to this story. That means the whole world for me, I wish for God to bless you 'till your death. I hope to see you in the sky as a bright star, off to the Kingdom of Forever.**_

_**God Bless!**_

_**HauntedLove22**_

**Ok, on to the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I _tried _to ask Santa Clause for Adventure Time last Christmas, but he sent back my letter saying that would be stealing. I hate Santa now. Oh well…I never received a gift from him anyway. He's such a fraud.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Journey's Beginning**

* * *

Jake looked at Marceline in pure shock. The vampire felt so ashamed and guilty. She had unwillingly caused the death of Finn's parents. But then again, there was a storm that night. Everyone there gaped at her.

Pure shock ran through the room and Marceline couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her axe bass that was wrapped around her and slammed it so hard on the ground screaming, "Stop staring at me!" The floor cracked a full five inches wide and around ten inches in length.

Everyone in the ballroom jumped, but said nothing. Who wouldn't be afraid of the steaming vampire? They all backed away slowly; afraid they might make her slam her axe bass on the ground again. And they didn't need another crack.

She glanced at the people around her and, in an irritated tone, she said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Shouldn't you all be helping Jake and me for the journey ahead? Or do I _still _have to tell you what to do?"

Everyone gulped.

Jake stepped forward, his tail and eyebrows wiggling with confusion. "You…? But I thought that you didn't want to come?"

Marceline huffed and put her axe bass back on. "Jake, I know the seven seas better than anyone else here," she said simply.

This time, Bubblegum spoke up. "Excuse me, Marceline, but _I _also know about the seven seas and their danger. I have studied the seas about two years ago. So I can be of use too."

Marceline shot the princess a look. "You may a pink know – it – all; not to mention a bookworm, but you lack the experience, Bonnibel," Marceline stated flatly. She was getting more and more irritated every second.

"But –

"Save it, Bubblegum!" Marceline said, her eyes were lit with rage and her nostrils flared, "Why can't anyone just cooperate?"

She slammed her axe bass down on the ground, making an even bigger crack than before. Oh well, they couldn't stop her from slamming her axe bass again. Everyone shot a glare at each other.

Marceline saw this and groaned, transforming into one of her monster forms.

Everyone was beyond terrified. Luckily, no candy person popped. Marceline took a look at all the terrified candy people around her. She sighed.

"Look, I'm tired of being so emotional and we have to rescue Finn. Do you _want_ him to die?" Marceline asked. Everyone shook their head no.

"Good. So cooperate!" She snapped.

"Peppermint Butler," she called.

Peppermint Butler came forward, "Yes, Marceline? What do you want?"

"Gather all the best constructors and architects in reach. Make the best ship you can. Make it durable and strong. Use Hetera wood – it's light and can hold itself," Marceline instructed, "Also add a bunker in it for sleep."

Peppermint Butler nodded and ran off to the candy kingdom's telephone line and directory to call all the best architects known in Ooo.

She then turned to all the candy people, "All of you bake and cook food that can last for more than a year. There is no telling how long our journey will be. Also, make enough food for two; I eat red, so pack me apples, strawberries and everything red you can find."

Everyone nodded and rushed out the big candy doors.

She then shot a look at Bubblegum, "I want you to give us coordinates and a map. I don't want to get lost – it's been 18 years since that tragedy and memory doesn't serve me well."

The princess nodded and ran off to her quarters.

Last of all, Marceline told Jake, "Pack your stuff Jake; we have a rough journey ahead."

The dog nodded and stretched out the window. He headed to the tree house to pack his stuff.

Marceline then flew out the window to her house. She had to pack some things too.

Upon arriving she sighed. "What a night," she said to no one in particular. She was exhausted and remembering _that tragedy _made everything worse.

She went up to her bedroom and took her big hat. She put on her gloves and she took a cape for extra measures. She might burn in the sun at day.

She took a small bag from her closet. It was a special bag, for it can hold so many items in it even with its small size. Other than that, it was light so she wouldn't worry about her shoulders being sore from carrying the bag.

She stuffed three red plain tank tops, two pairs of jeans, a flashlight, a dagger, special seaweed, and a chest with a heart for a lock into the bag.

She knew that to any other person, most of the things she packed were useless. But she knew Finn's parents better than anyone, thus she packed these things. She knew it would come in handy during their trip.

Sighing, she wrapped the bags sling around her shoulders and put her axe bass above it. She then pulled the hood of her cape up. She was more than ready to go.

She headed back to the Candy Kingdom. In the palace, Jake was waiting for her with a blue backpack on his back. He was closing and opening his knuckles, wondering what they would encounter on their trip. He had heard of many creatures living in those seas. The one that was most feared were the sirens. Yes, they were just mermaids, but they say that they can make you see and hear loved ones that would make you swim their direction. They would then drown you. He shuddered.

A few minutes after bitter silence between Marceline and Jake, Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum came rushing in.

"I have the maps!"

"I have the boat!"

Jake was confused but Marceline understood them perfectly. "Good, but, how did you get the boat so fast?"

"Well, the architect I called said he had many ships made with Hetera wood. He sent it to us upon hearing that Finn was kidnapped. Apparently, he owed him a favor," Peppermint Butler replied.

"Very good," Marceline nodded. She took the folded piece of paper from Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler told both the vampire and the dog that the ship was ready to set sail at the beach.

Marceline then grabbed Jake and flew to the ship. She was nervous, but she moved on.

Jake complained the whole way. "But I want to say good bye to Lady!" he whined.

"Shut up, you baby, you'll see her in a month or two…maybe three," Marceline said.

"But that's too long!"

"Look, do you want to save Finn or not?" Marceline snapped. She couldn't believe he whined this much. How did Finn survive living with Jake?

"I want to save Finn," he said.

"Good," Marceline approved. At least he knows what he is doing this for.

"And I want to say bye to Lady," he added.

"Ugh!" Marceline threw her arms up, leaving Jake to fall.

"Argh!" he screamed and covered his face. _I am going to die, I am going to die! _He thought. "I AM GOING TO DIE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you baby, you just landed on the ship!" Marceline said in an irritated tone. She could not believe she was stuck with him, but, eh, she had to. He _was_ Finn's brother.

"Oh," Jake uncovered his eyes and looked around. He was indeed on a ship. "Let's go then!"

Marceline groaned and flew over to the steering wheel.

"Get ready to get sea sick!" she laughed and the waves carried them off shore.

Jake walked over to where Marceline was steering.

"Marceline, could you tell me what happened and how you know Finn's parents?" Jake asked, sitting next to her.

Marceline only stared out to sea.

"Marceline, please, I need to know," Jake pleaded.

"Why do you need to know?" Marceline asked him. Her voice said no emotion.

"Because I need to; my parents raised Finn without knowing exactly how to. Knowing this might help me understand him; sometimes I don't understand him, that's why," Jake explained.

"Fine," Marceline agreed. "It was twilight, and the wind was cold…"

* * *

_I was scared. I was just 6, a year after I was turned. You see I was raised in a secluded place, so I didn't know much about the 'outside world'._

_I was walking in a dark forest. Everything there seemed to want to eat me. Then suddenly, a light of a torch shined right in front of me. I jumped and hid behind a tree._

_I looked around and saw a little girl with her father. He was holding the torch in his hand and his other hand pushed the little girl behind him._

"_What are you doing here, demon?" he asked, threatening me with the torch in his hand._

"_M – My Mommy was killed and my Daddy abandoned me," I said in a quiet voice._

"_Who killed your mother?" He asked, lowering the torch._

"_My…my brother," I said._

"_Now, why would your brother kill your mother?" He asked me._

"_Mommy said he was a vampire, and since we are human we can't come close. But we did and he…he killed Mommy," I said in fear; I hated remembering that day._

"_So your Mother is Helena?" he asked._

"_Yes," I answered._

"_Oh my Helena; my darling sister – I told you to not marry that demon!" The man said to no one in particular. I did not answer, but he took me in and trained me to drink only red._

_I became friends with Emily – the little girl – and she married Peter Harrison._

_She had a daughter and named her Joanne. Joanne married, had a son and so on._

_Finally, Finn's father was born and I was around 977 years old. He became a pirate and he often took me on adventures. One day he met Elaine and got married. They had Finn but then Jack – Finn's father – had to go to Ooo to settle something. He left Finn secluded in a forest and Elaine and I went with him. _

* * *

"You know the rest," Marceline finished her story.

"Wow, that is hardcore," Jake whispered.

Marceline nodded and said, "Go to sleep, Jake. It will be your turn to steer in the morning."

Jake nodded and went down to the bunker inside the ship. He stopped to get some food from the chests that were lined on the side of the ship. He took a bite and groaned, "Man, this cheese cake tastes heavenly!"

Meanwhile, Marceline was occupied with her thoughts.

Staring up at the moon, she whispered, "Oh Jack."


	4. Chapter 4: The First Sea

**A/N: You guys are all so supportive! I never thought that my first ever multi – chaptered fan fiction would be this loved! Thank you all so much!**

**TO:**

_**Guest ~ Thank you so much! And you're the best reviewer here too. I feel complimented.**_

_**danadanaBATMAN ~ Aw, your being such a sweetheart; and, here is the next chapter! WOOT HOOT!**_

_**Chaoscythe ~ I hope you will see more in this chapter!**_

_**He23t ~ it's no big deal, really. And I'm glad you're still interested.**_

_**Micheal the Raconteur ~ Thank you for the review! You are awesome, dude.**_

**Now on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Adventure Time, would I really be a part of this site?

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The First Sea**_

* * *

The night was cool and the moon was bright. Marceline sighed as salty wind breezed through her, calming her wild thoughts. _Why now? _That question ran through her head, making her dizzy.

She blinked then shook her head. _I'm being paranoid; I'm overreacting. Yeah, overreacting – that's it._

Yet she couldn't convince herself of this. She knew that _it _would arise when she saw _him_. Oh _him_….

Marceline shook her head again and continued to steer the ship – occasionally looking at the map Princess Bubblegum had made. It was quite tiring, and Marceline drifted off… Her head snapped up and she let out a low growl, _"No, don't sleep Marceline. You owe it to him. You owe it to him."_

Her eyes narrowed as the first rays of sunlight appeared. She quickly pulled the hood of her cape on and went down to the bunk where Jake was sleeping on a sleeping bag. She slapped his face.

"Ow!" He yelped, rolling off the mattress, "What was _that _for?"

"Nothing," Marceline flashed him a smirk and ran up the stairs, "But I think I found an island!"

Jake's head snapped up. "An island; are you sure?"

"Yep," Marceline nodded when he appeared from the stairs.

"Are you _sure_?" Jake asked once more.

"Y. E. S. Yes," Marceline rolled her eyes. "Now come on, let's head there to rest – I think I'm getting a bit sea sick."

"Ok," Jake agreed.

Marceline went back to the 'wheel' and said, "We'll be able to reach the island – or group of islands – by noon."

Once they arrived, the sun was high up in the air and Marceline was thankful to be on land again. Jake was too, for he ran to the green meadow not a few meters away from the beach they landed on and rolled around in the grass.

"This feels good," Jake sighed contentedly and laughed as he rolled himself around – reminding Marceline of one of Finn's ancestors. That particular ancestor was named Rapunzel who was trapped in a tower for eighteen years and then when freed, she rolled around in the grass just like what Jake was doing right now. Marceline shook her head and frowned.

"Don't get too comfortable Jake," Marceline reminded him, "Finn is in need of saving."

Jake sat up, "Y – Yeah…"

"C'mon, let's explore this place first!" Marceline suggested.

"Okay!" Jake sprang up from the ground like a five year old about to go on a water slide. Marceline stiffened at the thought of that. _He _loved that….

"Marceline, come on – exploring needs to be done!"

Marceline chuckled and followed Jake. They had walked for some time and then they came upon… "We are at the _Candy Kingdom_?" Marceline asked, bewildered.

"Marceline – you brought us back to Ooo!" Jake whined.

"Jake," Marceline said slowly, "I think…I think this isn't Ooo."

"Then what is this place then?" Jake asked, eyes bulging and mouth twisted into a tight frown.

"I don't know, but I'm checking it out," Marceline said and flew over to the entry of the castle where a large party was found.

"WHAT THE GLOB IS GOIN' ON IN HERE?" Marceline yelled over the crowd. She had seen…people the opposite gender as of that in Ooo. She could have sworn that she saw a female Finn somewhere in the corner….

Everyone's eyes were on her and Jake then came bounding in. "Hey guys – umm…" Jake had noticed what Marceline did.

"Marcie?"

That _voice_. Marceline was pretty sure she heard it before…but from where – from whom?

Marceline whipped her head around to see someone she had wished to see in a thousand years.

"Marshall!" She ran to the male vampire who was in front of the crowd. He embraced her hard as she cried tears of joy. Everyone was shocked and the next thing everyone knew, the 'girly Finn person' slapped Marceline across the face – hard.

Marceline was steaming, "What do you _think _you're doing? _I _am the _Vampire Queen_, for Glob's sake!"

"Vampire…?" the girl trailed off.

"Fionna…" Marshall tried to reason but the girl – Fionna – didn't want to listen to him.

"Marshall…you have a BRIDE? I thought you didn't have a stinking WIFE! You said you're a VAMPIRE KING and she's saying she's the VAMPIRE QUEEN!" Fionna yelled at the now scowling Vampire King.

"Fionna; she is my _sister_," Marshall Lee said, his voice monotone.

"Oh…I'm sorry, umm…?" Fionna asked.

"Marceline," the Vampire Queen stated.

"Oh, right, sorry Marceline…Marshall's just my…boyfriend and all," Fionna cast her eyes down.

"Apology not –

"Come on, Marcie!" Jake whined.

"Ugh, fine, apology accepted," Marceline said almost reluctantly.

Fionna beamed.

"Oh, I forgot, Fionna," Marceline said to the cheery girl before her, "_you aren't the last human_."

"Really?" Fionna's eyes filled with hope.

"Yes," Marceline flashed the other girl a toothy grin, but as soon as it came, it disappeared, "But he's in danger – _grave danger_. Marshall and Fionna, would you both want to help us save him?"

Both Marshall and Fionna looked at each other before facing Marceline and saying, "We're in."

They sailed for about a few hours before they were faced by the danger of the first sea. A large serpent.

It hissed at them and lunged at their boat. But all were quick to react and in no time, the serpent was slain.

But it was just the beginning.

There were other serpents.

"Fionna, handle that one there; Marshall get those two over here; Jake, deal with as many as you can – I'll take care of the Queen," Marceline yelled as the serpents were ready to lunge at them.

"Are you sure you can take that big, gigantic, enormous Queen?" Jake asked.

Marceline smirked, "Don't worry – I'm a Queen. I'll fight this Queen style."

Marshall beamed a proud smile, "That's my sister."

"Ok, ok, enough with this – charge!" Marceline called and they all attacked.

Marceline grew into her monster – bat form and attempted to strangle the Queen Serpent, but it dived down. _Using the sea as camouflage, clever, but not smart enough!_

Marceline shrank down to her normal self and dived down.

She swam around for a bit before spotting the blue body of the Queen. _Gotcha now, you stinking queen!_

Growing large again she strangled the Queen. But it was able to hit her hard on the stomach. Marceline grew weaker. _No…for him…for HIM!_

Using all of the strength left in her, Marceline landed a blow on the Queen. It weakened it. She hit the queen as the queen hit her. Marceline writhed in pain. _No…must go on… _she punched the queen again and again, her strength weakening after each blow, and the queen had managed to land a few blows on the vampire too. Suddenly remembering her bag, she opened it (not caring that water had entered it and grabbed the knife she had hidden in it for some reasons. She stabbed the queen. All the other serpents disappeared.

She swam back up, but couldn't seem to get to the surface. The last thing Marceline felt was pain and a pair of arms around her as her vision faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5: The Song

**A/N: Hey there guys! I bet you're all happy that I'm updating. Well, that is really only because there is no class tomorrow, yay! To those of you wondering **_**why **_**I have no classes tomorrow, it's the birthday of one of our country's presidents. Anyway, on to the chapter – woo hoo! **

**TO:**

**The Nephilim King Micheal ~ It's fine! Really! Thanks for reviewing! That means a LOT.**

**danadanaBATMAN ~ Yes, it is.**

**He23t ~ Hee hee, thanks! I luff you! Your a loyal reviewer. I am forever in you debt!**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I own Adventure Time, statues can move!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Song**_

* * *

"_I heard her father is demon!"_

"_What?" Joseph asked his wife, bewildered. "Whose father?"_

"_MARCELINE!" Maria groaned out as if he were too stupid to realize it. "Who else is there who has a possible _demon _for a father?"_

"_None, but where did you get this information?" Joseph asked, curiosity gaining the best of him. _

"_Umm…well, you see…" Maria trailed off, her eyes moving to the left._

"_Don't tell me Maria! Why do you go with him anyway?" Joseph asked his wife in a tone half – irritated and half – frustrated._

_Maria crossed her arms and said, "Well he's my friend, Joseph! What do you expect?"_

_Joseph sighed and said, "The girl said it was her brother who killed her mother, Maria. Give the girl a break – she's just around 900 years old. She can be with our Jack."_

"_Yes, but, Joseph! She. Is. A. VAMPIRE! I don't trust her one bit, that…that…daughter of the devil! Just look at her fangs, they're as sharp as a wolf's teeth. Her eyes are blood red; her hair as black as night!"_

_Joseph shook his head and chuckled, "Her hair is actually raven."_

_Maria groaned. "Ok, fine. But I _don't trust _her with Jack!"_

_Joseph sighed, "But Maria…"_

"_NO! SHE IS A DEVIL AND WILL ALWAYS BE!"_

"Argh!"

Marceline jumped up to a sitting position. Her eyesight is blurry and everyone is looking at her with relieved looks. Especially Marshal; he thought he was too late when he saved her. She was out cold for two days.

"What are you all looking at?" Marceline snapped at everyone around her. "And who is sailing? Who is navigating? We need to get to Finn! So get moving!"

Everyone gulped – well, everyone except Marshal Lee. He thought that was just the effect of splashing ice cold sea water on her - and that only happened because she was unconscious for two days.

"Let's give her some space to chill, Fionna, Jake," Marshall whispered, backing away from a seething Marceline. The girl and the dog notice his action and do the same.

"I'm going to go down to the bunker. We should be in the second sea by night," Marceline says.

They nod and she goes down. Everyone sighs as she disappears down the stairs. Marceline is quite scary when she's mad. Scratch that – she's terrifying!

Later that day, they hear music playing.

"Marceline must be playing her axe bass!" Jake says.

"Axe bass?" Both Marshal and Fionna ask.

"Yep, come on – let's spy!" Jake says enthusiastically. Marshal and Fionna follow him down to the bunker, all thinking the same thing, "What is she playing?"

When they arrived down in the bunker they hide quickly behind the door and listen attentively to Marceline's _lovely _voice.

* * *

"_That day, a hundred and a few years ago,_

_I fell,_

_I didn't believe it, but I did;_

_Felt so wrong, but seemed so right."_

**Marceline starts to make the beat fast, and she sings with her voice so full emotion.**

"_That night was sparkling,_

_Please don't let it go,_

_My undead life now has meaning to it;_

_Your mine."_

**They can see tears burning trails down her pale face. Something they didn't think will happen.**

"_They won't allow,_

_We eloped,_

_Never got married,_

_You found her."_

**This time, Marceline wipes her tears away, but fresh ones are pouring.**

"_Don't you think it's unfair?_

_You promised me,_

_You even used to say,_

'_Don't make promises you can't keep."_

"_Oh, why?_

_Why do this to me?_

_You've broken my heart;_

_And I'm so shattered."_

"_I can't believe I believed,_

_Why did I think of us together?_

_It would never work;_

_I'm something else."_

"_But why?_

_Why do this to me?_

_Now I feel like a fool,_

_For ever loving you."_

* * *

Marshal grips Jake's shoulder tightly. "Do you know _who _she's talking about?"

"Probably that Ash dude. He broke her heart, man. He even tricked me and Finn to erase the memory of their break – up. But Finn managed to let her remember. Beat him up in the end," Jake answers.

Marshal merely nods and takes a glance at his sister. "Let's give her space."

**A/N: Ok, ok, I KNOW it's short. But hey, it IS a new chapter! Plus, if you skipped the song, go back up and read it. It is SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT in this story. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Seventh Sea

**Author's Note: **Hey there! I'm sorry for this late update. I've been busy with school and Wattpad. Yes, I've been reading in Wattpad. Guilty as charged…heh. Anyway, I haven't been writing for more than a week already, so forgive errors. I don't really have the same style as before. Heh.

**Disclaimer: **If I own Adventure Time, I'd have the courage to admit that I have feelings for him to him. And that's saying a lot; I'm basically a chicken.

**Chapter 6: The Seventh Sea**

"**Marcie! I think we're in the seventh sea!" Jake yelled loudly. **Very loudly, in that case.

"Jake, get ready! The monsters here are much worse than the ones we've faced for the last three months!" Marceline warned, though addressed to Jake, she meant it for Fionna and Marshal.

Jake saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

"What can I do, Marceline?" Fionna asked, bounding up to the vampire.

"Can you climb up there?" Marceline asked the girl, pointing at the top of the sail.

"Yes," Fionna assured confidently.

"Good. Climb up there and watch from above. Those no good creatures of the deep may be coming," Marceline commanded, her eyes steely.

Fionna nodded and started to climb the sail's pole. Now only one person was left without a duty.

"Marshal!" Marceline called.

Marshal floated towards his slightly younger sister, "Yes?"

"Help Fionna, I'm going to help Jake," Marceline said, Marshal nodded and without a word, she ran to Jake.

After a few minutes of silence they heard it. A song.

"_Come, mortals!_

_Come all you immortals!"_

Marceline's eyes narrowed. She remembered that voice. The Queen of the…

"_Siren_! It's sitting there, on the shell!" Both Fionna and Marshal yelled.

Jake's and Marceline's heads whipped in the direction Fionna was pointing. Sure enough, a beautiful mermaid was sitting there on a pink shell. It had quite a shine, but then again, it was night and the sea was dark.

"All of you, close your eyes! Block your ears! She'll drown you," Marceline bellowed.

"What about you, Marcie?" Jake asked, "Won't it make _you _drown?"

"Don't worry, Jake," Marceline smiled, "I don't love anyone as much as to swim a dark sea for them."

Jake nodded.

Marceline steered, keeping her focus away from the siren that kept singing. It changed voices. Fionna's voice was used to lure Marshal, Lady's to lure Jake, and Marshal's to lure Fionna. It didn't try to lure Marceline.

After a few moments, it happened.

The siren said in that familiar voice, "Marceline! Marceline! How could you?"

Marceline's limbs froze in place. Her ears perked up and her eyes widened. She screamed at what she did. The memory was too painful. It was too much to bear.

The siren started taking on a form in Marceline's mind.

All three all heard the splash. They opened their eyes and saw Marceline swimming towards the siren. It was smiling devilishly.

"No! Marcie!" All three yelled. Marshal flew up and over to Marceline. He was able to grab her arms. Big mistake.

She started thrashing around wildly in his arms. With her movements, she hit him three times in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

Marshal groaned in pain. "Glob, woman, you're strong."

"Jake, kill it! With this!" Fionna commanded Jake, giving him a knife. Jake nodded.

He stretched over to the singing siren and stabbed it while it was distracted with Marceline.

When the siren screamed a death – like scream, Marceline stopped thrashing around. But she was unconscious. And mumbling unintelligent words.

They were all relieved when she awoke a few moments later.

"Marcie? Are you okay? What happened back there?" Jake asked.

"I…I…" Marceline sobbed. Something they never thought they see. Ever again.

"Marceline, who did you see?" Marshal Lee asked sternly. A certain memory had come over him.

"N – No one!" Marceline said rather quickly. Too quickly.

Marshal's eyes softened from the hard glare that was on just a few moments ago.

"Tell us Marcie," Fionna said, "We won't be mad."

"My friend," Marceline said slowly and softly.

With the questioning looks on their faces, Marceline added, "From a long time ago!"

They all nodded, "Okay."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Marcie, I see something!"

"What?" Marceline asked, rather irritated.

"A boat! A glowing one!" Jake answered.

Marceline's head jerked upwards, "What?"

"He said he sees a boat, Marceline," Marshal said coolly, floating towards his sister.

Marceline flew over to look at where Jake was looking. She gasped.

"I believe we've found Finn, correct?" Marshal asked.

Marceline nodded.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Author's Note: **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!


End file.
